As We Go Along
by CuddlyToy
Summary: The Monkees are going on their first real tour! The boys are thrilled, but Micky is itching to get to know a mysterious, yet charming girl who will be joining them on the road. Will things heat up and maybe even cause the band to split?


"All right boys, that's a wrap"  
Those words were music to my ears. The bell on the studio lot rang soon after, which was just as satisfying. I had hardly slept at all the night before and I was beat. I looked around the familiar Monkee apartment room that I called home almost everyday and noticed that the other guys looked just as exhausted as I felt.  
"I thought today's filming was never going to end." Davy huffed, swiping some loose strands of hair out of his face. Even he was **short** on energy today. Heh. Pun intended. Don't get me wrong, I love shooting new episodes and all but, Christ, was it time consuming.  
"Yeah, well, at least we're done for the day." Mike added cooly, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. He always acted so chill, but I know that he thought the day was a major drag like the rest of us. Don't let him fool you.  
"Can we all get together tonight? Maybe grab a bite to eat?"  
Three pairs of eyes went flying in Peter's direction like daggers, which caused him to get this innocent, dough eyed look on his face. He raised his hands defensively in response.  
"Sorry, sorry.. It was just a thought." Peter mumbled - half to himself - as he glanced downward as his twiddling thumbs.  
See, here's the situation in case you don't already know. Mike, Davy, Peter, and myself all live in a condo together and, sorry to burst your bubble, it's nothing at all like the Monkee apartment. We only ever see each other when we're filming or recording new songs. When the show started out we saw each others tons, but ever since it started to get big, we've all been off doing our own thing in our free time (which we hardly have, by the way.)  
Peter, he's like the baby of the group. All he wants is for us to spend more time together. I'm all for the idea, but with the constant shooting it's hard and I'm certianly not doing anything today. All I want to do is sleep.  
"Maybe another day, Pete. We're all a little out of it today." I patted Peter's shoulder and flashed him a reassuring grin. It was the best I could do.  
Keeping my hand on Peter's shoulder I began to push him towards the exit as Mike and Davy followed close behind. Pillows. Sleep. Warm, cozy blankets.. That's all I could think about. Seriously.  
"Mick, Davy, Mike, Pete! Wait, before you go we need to have a breif meeting." That voice. That was the last thing I wanted to hear at the moment. I turned around, only to be greeted by the overly forced smile of Bert. Bert was one of the writers for the show. He stood there with a large stack of papers in his arms. He looked like he was in a rush, so as he urged us along with the waving of his hand, I scurried after, just wanting it to end as quickly as possible. I heard the footsteops of the other three sauntering behind me as we made our way into the medium sized room where all the meetings were held. Wow. The medium sized room looked more like a pint sized room today. It was packed. And by packed I meant there were about fifteen people compared to the usual six or seven. I took my favored seat on the black leather couch on the cushion farthest to the right. Don't ask, it's just comfortable.  
"Right, what's this one about?" Mike asked, plopping down onto the arm of the couch I was sitting on. We glanced at each other giving one of those 'it better be good' kind of looks.  
"You four. Music, girls, and all the publicity you could possible imagine.." Bob, another producer, spoke with a giant grin plastered across his face as he rubbed his hands together and paced around the room. It looked creepy, if you ask me.  
"The Monkees are going on a tour. Fourty three states. You boys are going to be off the charts!"  
Almost simultaneously, Davy, Mike, Pete, and I jumped out of our seats. All the weariness that I was doused in before instantly washed away. It felt like my heart dropped down into my stomach. In a good way. A _really _good way.  
"A tour? Like, a tour all for our music?" Peter's jaw was hung open, catching flies, as he blinked in disbelief.  
"Yes, yes, but before you four get all absorbed in it, I have to introduce you to somebody." Bob's smile grew even wider, something that I thought was impossible, as he walked over to a girl sitting in a white plush chair close by the door. I reverted my gaze over to her. Wait, was she there a second ago? No, I would have noticed her. I _defintely_ would have noticed her. She had medium length, curly blonde hair, which looked beautiful falling around her pale skin. Her eyes were a piercing, icy blue, but they had a certain look that clouded them. A look that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She looked lost. She had a tattered, old looking journal in her lap and her slender fingers plucked the strap that kept it closed, causing it to slap against the leather as it fell back into place. She was absolutely gorgeous.  
I glanced over and saw Davy ogling her in the way that he did to every girl he laid his eyes on. Typical.  
"This is Cecilia Masterson. She's a song writer, an outstanding one at that, and she's going to be touring with you guys. You're going to need a few new tunes to spice things up, and she's just the girl who could help."  
Cecilia flashed a sweet smile as she raised her hand up into a dainty wave. That sadness that filled her oceanic orbs just a moment ago seemed to vanish in a instant. Maybe it was just me.  
"Please, call me Cece. And thank you so much for allowing me to join you. I promise I won't let you guys down."  
Her voice was like honey, it just flowed out, nice and smooth. She got up out of her chair, placing her journal into a bag that was slung around her shoulder. She walked around to every one of us, shaking our hands as we introduced ourselves. Of course Davy had to kiss her hand, the little flirt.  
Once she got to me, I clumisly took her hand in mine as I shook it.  
"You must be Micky." She brushed her blonde locks behind her ear as our gazes locked. Now that she was closer I studied her more carefully. There was defintely something about her. Something she was keeping hidden. Trust me, I know, I'm good with these sorts of things. Forgetting about that for a second, I took the rest of her in. She smelled like vanilla, something I caught onto quickly because, hey, hanging around three guys all day you dont usually smell anything like that.  
"Mick, you can let go of her hand now.." Davy chuckled, trying to muffle the sound as he buried his face into the crook of his arm.  
"Huh.. what?" I glanced down at my hand neatly wrapped around Cecilia's, then it hit me. I was so busy taking in the details that I totally forgot that I was shaking her hand. Great, I probably looked like an idiot. A real class act.  
"O-oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed, probably a little too enthusiasticly.  
I quickly let go of her hand, taking my own and running my callosued fingers through my messy hair. Cecilia giggled, shaking her head, her curls bouncing as she did so.  
"Don't worry about it." She reassured me, flasing another one of those killer smiles, kind of like I always did to make Peter feel better.  
Peter and Davy were still laughing, their attempts to cover it up proving to be futile.  
If this is how I acted around this new girl, this tour is sure to be intresting. 


End file.
